civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Northumbria (Oswiu)
Northumbria led by Oswiu is a custom civilization by DJSHenninger. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview Northumbria Northumbria was a medieval Anglian kingdom, in what is now northern England and south-east Scotland, becoming subsequently an earldom in a unified English kingdom. Northumbria was formed by Æthelfrith in central Great Britain in Anglo-Saxon times. At the beginning of the 7th century the two kingdoms of Bernicia and Deira were unified. Bernicia and Deira were first united by Aethelfrith, a king of Bernicia who conquered Deira around the year 604. He was defeated and killed around the year 616 in battle at the River Idle by Raedwald of East Anglia, who installed Edwin, the son of Aella, a former king of Deira, as king. Edwin, who accepted Christianity in 627, soon grew to become the most powerful king in England. Edwin was defeated by an alliance. After Edwin's death, Northumbria was split between Bernicia, where Eanfrith, a son of Aethelfrith, took power, and Deira, where a cousin of Edwin, Osric, became king. Both of these rulers were later defeated by Cadwallon, who defeated Edwin with his allies. Eanfrith's brother Oswald defeated Cadwallon and great expanded the Kingdom. Oswald's successor Oswiu managed to defeat Penda, king of Mercia, and gained supremacy over Mercia, making himself the most powerful king in England. Northumbria lost control of Mercia in the late 650s, but it retained its dominant position until it suffered a disastrous defeat at the hands of the Picts at the Battle of Dun Nechtain in 685; Northumbria's king, Ecgfrith (son of Oswiu), was killed, and its power in the north was gravely weakened. The peaceful reign of Aldfrith, Ecgfrith's half-brother and successor, did something to limit the damage done, but it is from this point that Northumbria's power began to decline, and chronic instability followed Aldfrith's death in 704. In 867 Northumbria became the northern kingdom of the Danelaw, after its conquest by the brothers Halfdan Ragnarsson and Ivar the Boneless who installed an Englishman, Ecgberht, as a puppet king. Oswiu Oswiu was a son of Aethelfrith of Bernicia, who ruled both Bernicia and Deira through conquest. However, Aethelfrith was killed in battle in 616 and Edwin of Deira became the new king of both kingdoms. The four year old Oswiu was then exiled along with his brothers and supporters until the death of Edwin in 633. Oswiu spent his childhood in a Gaelic environment, and was fluent in Old Irish. Oswiu's brother Oswald became king of Northumbria after Edwin's death, although the exact date of Oswiu's return to Northumbria is not known. Oswald died in battle against Penda of Mercia in 642 and Oswiu succeeded him. Oswiu's first recorded action as king of Bernicia was to strengthen his position, and perhaps his claims to Deira, by marrying Edwin's daughter Eanflaed, then in exile in the Kingdom of Kent. The first half of Oswiu's reign was spent in the shadow of Penda, who dominated much of Britain from 642 until 655, seemingly making and breaking kings as it suited him. For the first decade of Oswiu's reign, Deira was ruled by an independent king, Oswine, son of the apostate Osric, who belonged to the rival Deiran royal family. Oswine and Oswiu came into conflict circa 651 and Oswine was killed. Oswiu's relations with Penda were not entirely peaceful between 642 and 655. Bede, a monk and important author and scholar, appears to place a major assault on Bernicia by Penda, which reached the gates of Bamburgh, at some time before 651 and the death of Bishop Aidan of Lindisfarne. In 655 Bede reports that Penda invaded Bernicia at the head of a large army. Bede states that Oswiu offered "an incalculable quantity of regalia and presents as the price of peace", but that Penda refused. Oswiu suprisingly succeeded in killing Penda in the Battle of the Winwaed, along with many of Penda's allies. The surprising defeat of the hitherto dominant Penda, and the death of the East Anglian king Aethelhere left Oswiu as the dominant figure in Britain. Oswiu's total domination lasted only a short time, around three years. Probably in late 659, but perhaps in 657, a revolt led by three Mercian noblemen—Immin, Eata, and Eadberht—installed Penda's son Wulfhere as ruler of the Mercians and drove out Oswiu's supporters. Oswiu remained a force to be reckoned with, and political settlement rather than open warfare appears to have resolved the crisis. Welsh sources suggest that Oswiu campaigned in Wales in the late 650s, imposing tribute on the Welsh kings who had previously been Penda's allies. Even in his final years, Oswiu remained a major figure in Britain. Bede writes that Oswiu had intended to undertake a pilgrimage to Rome in the company of Bishop Wilfrid. However, he fell ill and died, aged fifty eight, on 15 February 670. Alcuin, another scholar, writing about a century after Oswiu's death, describes him as "very just, with equitable laws, unconquered in battle but trustworthy in peace, generous in gifts to the wretched, pious, equitable to all". Dawn of Man The light shines upon you, revered King of Bernicia, Deira and Mercia! You are regarded as one of the most successful rulers of Northumbria. Though Penda of Mercia was the dominant king of the British Isles in the first years of your reign, you would soon rise to become the most powerful ruler of all of Britain! Penda would arrogantly invade Bernicia, but could not ever know that you would kill him, along with many of his powerful allies! Though commanding an inferior army, you emerged victorious and the death of Penda meant the beginning of your rule's absolute peak! You became King of Mercia and your influence reached far beyond the Northumbrian realm. Even though you lost this dominant position soon afterwards, you remained an extremely influential figure. King Oswiu, re-establish your dominance in this realm! Raise your armies and subjugate all the minor civilizations surrounding your empire! Will Northumbria be known as a major cultural and religious center yet again? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: "Halt! My mind and power are superior in these lands. Are you a man of God whom I can trust to enter Northumbria?" Introduction: "Who are you to approach the mightiest king of the entire British Isles?" Defeat: "Northumbria was founded from ashes and so will be rebuilt from them. In the name of God I pledge it will be so." Defeat: "Your armies have fought more valiantly than mine, but Northumbria's people will not be content. In God's name they will respond, and you will be brought to justice." Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Convene the Synod of Whitby Our empire is divided by two liturgical traditions, namely the Ionan and the Roman tradition. Both of these traditions assume a different date for Easter, raising tensions in the empire considerably. Let us convene a synod in Whitby and decide which tradition to adopt. Requirements: * Player must be Northumbria (Oswiu). * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era. Costs: * 1000 Gold. * 2000 Faith * 1 Magistrates. Rewards: * Free Cathedral in the Capital * A Golden Age begins. Deal with the Mercian revolt Three Mercian Noblemen have risen and revolted against Northumbria! They intend to install the son of your former rival Penda, Wulfhere, on the Mercian throne. This will surely undermine our authority. Shall we deal with them by force or should we resolve this crisis politically? Requirements: * Player must be Northumbria (Oswiu). * Must have conquered a Capital. * May only be enacted from the beginning of the Medieval Era. * May only be enacted once per game. Costs: * 1000 Gold * 2 Magistrates. Rewards: * City-States that fear your military generate +3 Influence per turn * Gold Gifts provide +50% more Influence. Lindisfarne Monastery The Irish Monk Aidan has come to our kingdom to spread Christianity. He requests permission to establish a monastery on the island of Lindisfarne. Option 1: ''' Let him found a magnificent monastery on the island! * Lose 100 Faith * A free Monastery appears in your Capital. '''Option 2: Apprehend the man and burn him in public! * Lose 100 Golden Age Points * Receive +2 Happiness The Death of Oswine Oswine, the king of Deira, has perished! The people appear to blame you, my lord. What should we do about this? Option 1: ''' Build an Abbey at Gilling in honor of Oswine. Prayers will be said for him. * Lose 100 Gold. * A We Love the King Day starts in the Capital. '''Option 2: We cannot let the blind foolishness of the people misguide us. * Lose 100 Faith * Gain 200 Gold Unique Cultural Influence Our people are now reading your Lindisfarne Gospels and admiring your insular art. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture. Full Credits List * DJSHenninger: Author. References Category:All Civilizations Category:DJSHenninger Category:Civilizations with Male leaders Category:Greater Europe Category:England Category:United Kingdom